


General

by aestivate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivate/pseuds/aestivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Bolin to accept his stars too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K
> 
> Characters: Bolin, Mako
> 
> Summary: It's time for Bolin to accept his stars too.
> 
> Word Count: 395

They've never gone into battle without the other before.

When their parents died and their personal war began, Bolin's brother Mako assumed the title of General and accepted their two stars without complaint and without argument. Bolin was just 6 then, and he supposes that one of his greatest regrets is that he let his older brother take the reins for both of their lives.

Bolin cried about everything in those days. He cried about anything from street gruel to his and Mako's predicament. He cried about the cold nights spent in drafty shafts, nights spent curled up in a little ball, accepting Mako's protective heat but still not being warm enough.

Even as time passes and Bolin can now protect himself, he still doesn't feel right heading into battle without the heat of his brother's flames complementing the fissures he can dig deep into the earth. Bolin simply doesn't feel safe without a wall of fire separating himself and his enemies, behind Mako's outstretched back.

" _You don't have to do that."_

" _Yes, I do."_

And Bolin understands why he needs to stay and Mako needs to go, for Mako has someone else that needs him more. And maybe it's better this way that Mako doesn't realize his back will go unspotted, that Mako feels he needs to protect someone else. Bolin's grip is steady enough now that he can take his own set of reins, to create his own security, for him to be relied on for a change. It's time for Bolin to accept his stars too.

Mako's back is turned to leave, but there's something that Bolin needs to say: that'll protect them all, he will, and that Mako just needs to keep an eye on Korra.

Without flinching, Bolin takes slow steps and holds out his strong, strong arm for Mako to grasp and they hold onto each other tightly, Mako slumped against him. But Bolin is sturdy enough for both of them, for all of them, no matter what happens.

Mako's eyes say: _I know you can do it. You're strong enough._ But Mako only whispers, _"Love you, Little Bro."_ Try as he might, he can't get his voice to sound steady enough.

Bolin's own eyes fall shut; he's finally warm enough. He's been warm enough for a long, long time.

" _Love you back, Big Bro."_

Bolin's eyes are dry.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
